User blog:Matt Hadick/Star Trek: Into Darkness - Review Roundup
There's a bit of conventional wisdom suggesting that sequel efforts tend to be the weakest in a film series -- the notorious "sophomore slump" -- and it seems, unfortunately so, that the truism holds most water when it comes to films from science fiction, fantasy, and superhero franchises. With J.J. Abram's latest foray into the Star Trek universe, Star Trek: Into Darkness, finally hitting theaters, we're hoping it bucks the trend and offers an experience on par with the first film. Luckily, based on critical reception thus far, that seems to be the case. While not everyone is on board with the film's whizbang pace and editing, general consensus suggests that the film is on the same level, quality-wise, as the first. We've collected several reviews -- three positive, three so-so, three negative -- that illustrate the consensus here. Loved It! 'Owen Glieberman - Entertainment Weekly' A-''' '''Excerpt: Into Darkness is a sleek, thrilling epic that's also a triumphantly witty popcorn morality play. It's everything you could want in a Star Trek movie. 'Scott Foundas - Variety' No Rating Given Excerpt: The action, when it comes, is superbly executed, whether it’s giant vessels making mincemeat of one another, or the simpler excitements of old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat and foot chases through crowded promenades. 'Peter Travers - Rolling Stone' 3 1/2 Stars Excerpt: Kudos to Abrams for going bigger without going stupid. His set pieces, from an erupting volcano to the hell unleashed over London and Frisco Bay, are doozies. So's the movie. It's crazy good. Read more: http://www.rollingstone.com/movies/reviews/star-trek-into-darkness-20130516#ixzz2TZmDXr38 Follow us: @rollingstone on Twitter | RollingStone on Facebook Thought it was okay 'Robbie Collin - The Guardian' 3 Stars Excerpt: A large portion of Star Trek’s audience may well be satisfied by a film that amounts to not much more than an incredibly pretty and sporadically funny in-joke. 'Oliver Lyttelton - The Playlist' C+ Excerpt: "Star Trek Into Darkness" is a long, long way from a disaster, but it's hard not to feel that Abrams' mystery box turned out to be a bit empty this time out. 'Liam Lacey - The Globe and Mail' 2 1/2 Stars Excerpt:'''Star Trek Into Darkness offers much more qualified satisfaction, which, especially after the second half, is akin to the relief of surviving a long beating. Hated It! Rubin Safaya - Cinemalogue '''No Rating Excerpt: He might as well have made Fast and Furious 7: In Space No One Can Hear You Drift. 'Matt Zoller Seitz - Chicago Sun Times' 2 1/2 Stars Excerpt: Less a classic "Star Trek" adventure than a "Star Trek"-flavored action flick, shot in the frenzied, handheld, cut-cut-cut style that’s become Hollywood’s norm, director J.J. Abrams’ latest could have been titled "The Bourne Federation." 'A.O. Scott - New York Times' No Rating Excerpt: “Star Trek Into Darkness” does not quite stand by itself as a satisfying movie, but then again it doesn’t need to. Wikian Opinions What did you think of Star Trek: Into Darkness? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! What do you think about Ben Cumberbatch's involvement? I love it! He's a great addition to the cast. He's okay, could be better. I'm indifferent. I absolutely HATE him. Who? What? Huh? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts